


Hope

by xsilverwolfx



Series: One Piece [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Business, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, One Piece AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Sir Crocodile/Reader
Series: One Piece [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766869
Kudos: 35





	1. Don't Get My Hopes Up

“Alright: coffee is on his desk, newspaper as well, Mr. Whitebeard will be here for the meeting at9:30, then off to Racey’s at noon for a meeting with Mr. Donquixote.Stock reports are ready, and he is running late.”

“I’m not late,” a deep voice interrupted.

I turned with a gasp to see Mr. Crocodile standing there reaching to take the stock reports from my desk.

“Everyone else is simply early.”

“Sorry sir,” I muttered.“I did not know that you were there.Also isn’t it rude to interrupt someone’s thoughts.”

“Not if it involves business for the day.Is my—”

“On your desk, also I brought you a breakfast sandwich.Can’t run all day with no food Mr. Crocodile.”

“Thank you.Please inform me when Whitebeard arrives.”

“Sure.”

There was a pause in his step before he made his way into his office.Turning my attention back to my computer I took notice of a red rose on my desk.I picked it up and graced my fingertips along the petals; did Mr. Crocodile put this here?No, he’s not someone who would give someone sweet gifts.

“(Y/n) are you alright?”

“Huh?”

Vivi was standing there with a folder in her arms with a friendly smile on her face.

“Oh, yeah I’m fine.Sorry, I spaced out for a moment.”

“It’s alright,” she held out the folder for me, “here’s the contract for the new hotel.Robin asked me to drop it off.”

I took the file from her, “Does it have the permits?”

“Mm-hm, you might want to give them to Mr. Crocodile since it was you who was able to convince the Aokiji firm to sell the property.What did you do to convince him?”

“I merely mentioned how if he didn’t sell, his stocks in the next year would tank with the decline; but I’m still shocked that he decided to sell, especially since he is not a fan of Mr. Crocodile’s hotels.”

“He may be taking an early retirement.”

I chuckled, “Maybe.Thanks Vivi.”

“Oh, are we still on for Saturday?”

“Girls day binge watching old movies and eating junk food?You know it.”

I got up from my seat and walked towards Mr. Crocodile’s office to knock on the door.

“Come in.”

I walked in seeing Mr. Crocodile sipping his coffee while signing off on new permits for other hotels for the renovations.

“Good news!”

“Does it involve aspirin?”

I sighed figuring out what he did last night especially since he left early.For a smart man, he does have his moments of being a dumb man…but I keep those thoughts to myself.

“I put them in your top drawer next to your stamp seal.”

He eyeballed me before reaching over to check his top drawer.I could hear a faint sigh escape him as he pulled out the bottle.

“Long night sir?”

“You have no idea.”

“I can think of a few things,” I smirked jokingly.

He tried to glare at me, but I could tell he really couldn’t because it would hurt his head even more.Mr. Crocodile popped the aspirin then took a sip of coffee to wash it down.

“What is this good news you are talking too loudly about?”

I mustered up a small glare of my own at him.I really could strangle this huge man sometimes, but I still need this job so killing my boss is not in the cards.But I could irritate him back.I dropped the file lazily on his desk then crossed my arms.

“We got the contract from Aokiji to buy the property, and he included the permits.”

“Really?” he questioned while opening the file.

“Yes.I’ll let you know when Whitebeard is here.”

“(Y/n)—”

“Please try to perk up for your meeting.”

I shut the door and returned to my desk taking a deep breath.Soon Whitebeard will be here and I need to not let my irritation get the best of me.I continued to work on the other contracts until a hearty laugh broke the silence.

“(Y/n) my dear, it’s been a while!”

“Hello Mr. Whitebeard,” I smiled, “it is good to see you again.”

“(Y/n) what have I told you before?You can call me Pops!”

“Sorry sir, but I don’t think that it would be appropriate for the office, especially for Mr. Crocodile.”

“Bah!Crocodile needs to get whatever stick out of his ass and calm down.”

I laughed at Whitebeard, he always knew how to lighten up any mood.

“Thank you Mr. Whitebeard, I needed a laugh.Follow me, I will take you into his office.”

“Oh (Y/n) do you have plans this weekend?”

I approached the door but decided to answer before I knocked.

“Yes sir, I do.I plan on having some girl time with my friends.”

“When are you going to buckle down and get a boyfriend?” he winked.“I know a few people you may be interested in.”

I chuckled, “That’s very flattering sir, but I’m alright.”

“A pretty face like yours should not go to waste.But if you ever need a date, let me know I have a few sons that you may be a good match for you.”

“Again, thank you but I’m alright.”

I knocked on the door to signal Mr. Crocodile that his first meeting was here.

“Come in.”

I opened the door and stepped aside to let Whitebeard in.

“Mr. Whitebeard is here sir.”

“Thank you, you may leave.”

“Aw stop being mean to the girl Croc!”

I closed the door and left before I could hear the conversation.I had other work to do anyways.Hours passed as I worked through the newest projects for the upcoming renovations of the hotels, designs for the new spot, and pending sales.I was deep into my work that I didn’t notice that the boss had actually left to his other meeting with Donquixote.In all honesty, I couldn’t stand the man not only for his abrasive attitude, but the constant flirting was not appealing.Also just something about the pink coat he wears is a little too girly for me.

Clicking of heels entered the main entrance of the office.From the misstep, I could tell that this person either wore a size too small or had no idea how to walk in heels.

“Where is Crocodile?”

It’s the former.I rolled my eyes while looking up to Boa Hancock clad in a red dress, cut lower in the front to expose her breasts.

“Mr. Crocodile is having a meeting at this moment.You are not scheduled until next week to meet with him, so please come back then.”

“No, Crocodile can meet with me now.I’ll wait in his office, we have an important matter to discuss.”

She walked over to the office and tried to open the door only to find out it was locked.I snickered under my breath.

“How dare he!”

“Ms. Hancock please refrain from trying to make a ruckus.”

“Look secretary, I don’t appreciate you trying to send me away.”

“My name is (Y/n), not secretary, and I would appreciate if you would please refrain from making a fool of yourself.”

She fell silent for a moment as her heels clicked over to my desk.Both of her hands rested against the desk as she gave me a sorry excuse for a smirk.

“Is there something that I can help you with?” I asked while processing data onto the computer.

“All these years your work for him, half expecting him to care about you.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’ve noticed the way you look at him, it’s plainly obvious.It really is pathetic you know, after all these years, Crocodile still has you bring his coffee like the maid you are.”

“I do whatever Mr. Crocodile requests of me and, occasionally, take out the trash,” I smirk.“Now will that be all or would you like an escort out?”

“I can see myself out, third wheel.”

“Good you still understand the use of an elevator, though you can’t remember what size shoe you wear.”

Her heels scuttled against the floor in a rush signaling her frustration, and I leaned back in my chair rubbing my temples.Why are the people Mr. Crocodile associates with so annoying?Give or take a few are actually nice and funny like Whitebeard and Shanks.

“Is everyone on their period today, what the hell?”

“(Y/n)?”

I looked up to see Mr. Crocodile standing there with a questioning look on his face, and a beautiful blonde on his arm.

“I’ve sent Ms. Hancock away sir, she was demanding to see you,” I said with a blank stare.

“Thank you.Please clear the schedule for tomorrow.”

“If you mean Monday, then alright.Tomorrow is Saturday sir.”

“Oh, you must be third wheel that other chick was talking about!” the blonde exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrow at her slightly but just smirked as I locked my computer.

“I’m also the janitor because eventually I’ll be taking out more trash.”

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about,” I smiled while picking up my purse and tossing the anonymous rose into the trash.“The reports are on your desk Mr. Crocodile.Have a nice weekend.”

I walked away without batting an eye to either one of them, though inside I wanted to scream, but no, it wasn’t worth my time.I could feel eyes follow me as I left the office and made my way downstairs.Once ground level, Vivi was walking out as well.

“Hey wait up!” I called.

“Oh hey!Whoa you look like you’ve had a hard day.”

“Yes and no, but it’s better now that the weekend is here.”

“Pizza and chips here we come!” she fist pumped.

We caught the next taxi towards our apartment complex, and good thing we caught the bus because nature decided to be a bitch and rain.

“Jeez, is it a full moon out tonight?” she asked.

“I don’t know today has just been crazy.You should’ve seen the scene with Boa Hancock.”

“What?What was she doing there?”

“Oh you know, trying to get Mr. Crocodile to invest in her clothing line by getting into his pants.”

“Pfft, isn’t that how she got her clothing line from in the first place from her other sponsor?”

We both burst out laughing as the bus continued down the streets until it came to our block.We stepped off of the bus and walked into the complex. 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.Do you need me to bring the drinks?”

“Yeah please, Robin is bringing the pizza, and Nami will bring the movies.”

“Okay, see ya!”

I made it to my door and I stuck my hand in my purse to find my keys…only there were no keys.

“What?!”

I rummaged through my entire purse and couldn’t find my keys anywhere.Thinking back to this morning after I brought Mr. Crocodile his coffee, I gathered all of the papers for this morning…and I placed my keys in my top drawer.

“Dammit!”

I pulled out my phone to try and call Mr. Crocodile only to find out that my phone is dead.

“Could this day get any worse?!”

…

Yes, yes it could.The bus would not come back for another three hours, and it’s still raining.Stilettos and rain do not go together.It took almost an hour for me to race my way back to Baroque Works Corp; once inside, I was completely soaked from the rain.Sighing heavily I took off my heels and slowly made my way to the elevator then pressed the button for the top floor.

“Deep breaths (Y/n), it could be worse.”

Ding.

The doors opened and I overheard a frustrated scream coming from the main office.I stepped out of the elevator to see the blonde from earlier rushing out of the office and she shoved me out of the way to enter the elevator.All I did was chuckle and smirk.

“What the hell are you doing?” she questioned.

I reached over and hit the button for the ground level.

“Just taking out the trash.”

Her face turned shocked as the doors shut.I walked over to my desk to find my keys in the top drawer.Just as I was about to leave, I could almost hear a deep sigh leave Mr. Crocodile from his office.I feel bad, I don’t know why, but I do; I reached in my locked drawer beneath my desk to pull out my stash of Brandy and a glass.After I poured it into the cup, I locked the Brandy back up and walked into Mr. Crocodile’s office.

The man sat at his desk looking over some papers while smoking cigar and his head resting against his palm.It didn’t seem that he was aware of my presence.I placed the glass in front of him making him look up slowly.

“You look like you need a stiff drink,” I said.

“(Y/n)?What are you doing here?And why are you all wet?”

“I forgot my keys, it’s raining, but I had to come back; and just in time to see your friend off.”

“She’s not my friend,” he muttered while picking up the glass and taking a sip.“You know that it’s policy not to have alcohol in the office?”

“I think you’ll let me off especially since you just drank the evidence boss.”

A ghost of a smile graced his lips as he downed the rest of the Brandy in one swig then taking a drag of his cigar.He blew the smoke away from me knowing that I did not like the smell.

“Thank you (Y/n), you always know what I need.”

“That’s my job sir.Anyway, go home.It seems like you need some rest this weekend, and I mean actual rest not partying until you pass out.”

“You been getting bolder with your statements these past few days (Y/n), is there something you wish to discuss?”

“No sir.I would hope that after seven years you know that I’m very straightforward and bluntly honest with my answers.Even when your flings come around.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Excuse me?” I question.

“Does it bother you that I bring multiple, beautiful women around? Answer honestly.”

“In all honesty, I would expect more class from a man of your stature,” I started while crossing my arms.“But that’s only my opinion, you are a grown man and can do whatever you want without the approval from others.In addition to that though, I am getting tired of cleaning up your messes when that is your responsibility.”

“My messes, that’s one way to put it.”

Mr. Crocodile extinguished his cigar in an ashtray that he had on his desk and stood up.

“Thanks for the drink.I can take you home, I don’t need you getting sick from the rain.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I’ll be alright.I can wait for the next bus,” I state as I leave his office to grab my shoes, keys, and purse from my desk.

“I insist (Y/n).”

“I wouldn’t want to ruin the seats in your car Mr. Crocodile.I can assure you that I’ll be fine.”

My shoes slipped from my hand due to me still being soaked.I reached to grab them only to be beaten by Mr. Crocodile who took my shoes in his hand.

“Let me help you for once (Y/n).”

I looked into his cold eyes and for some reason I couldn’t resist the offer especially since I was shivering.I nodded my head then grabbed my things and followed him out to the garage.When we approached his car he stopped me and asked if I could remove my wet jacket which I obliged to but that made me even colder.Suddenly, he took off his own jacket and wrapped it around me.I was much smaller than him so I was engulfed into this trench coat.

Mr. Crocodile opened the door for me and I sat myself in the passenger seat then he shut the door..My fingers were starting to turn blue from the cold.Once settled in, Mr. Crocodile turned on the car and cranked up the heater and the heated seats.

“Put your hands by the panel, you’ll warm up faster.”

“Thank you sir,” my teeth chattered.

“You can call me Crocodile when we are alone, you don’t have to be formal.”

I turned to see his features never faltered when he said that.Though as I sunk deeper into the seat, I reveled in the cologne that emanated from his coat I would glance at him to admire his handsome features.I know it’s wrong, but it was hard to resist his stoic charm at times.Even though he had some bad habits, he wasn’t all that bad of a guy; he was just so set in his ways that I knew in my head it was wrong to care for him.

“If you stare any longer, I will have a hole in my temple.”

I blushed harshly as I snapped my head back towards the road.How embarrassing, being caught staring at your boss.I faced out towards the passenger window and we both fell into an uncomfortable silence.Soon my apartment complex was in view, and I readied myself to run from this car.When he slowed the car, I reached to open the door but I was stopped by a hand on my wrist.

“(Y/n),” he spoke softly. 

“Yes?” I avoided eye contact.

“Why did you throw out the rose that was on your desk?”

I sighed, “So it was you who left it on my desk.”

His grip tightened slightly on my wrist; he was silently pressing me to answer his question.

“I just…I didn’t want to give myself hope.”

“So you do have feelings for me.”

“Yes…but I know that I will never be the woman that you want.”

I pulled my wrist from his grip and opened the door.

“Thank you for the ride Crocodile, I will see you on Monday.”

I exited the car, closed the door, and rushed inside of the complex without turning around to face Crocodile.Once I finally got inside of my apartment, I leaned against the door.I regretted ever telling him how I felt, I just hope that he won’t get rid of me like he does his other flings.

“Ugh, what have I done?”


	2. Is There Still Hope For Me?

“(Y/n) do you have any more chips?” Nami asks.

“Yeah in the top cabinet.”

“Thanks!”

“It’s been a while since we’ve all had some girl time to relax.We should do this more often,” Robin inquired.

“I’m down!Junk food is the best,” Vivi exclaimed.

“Haha, alright but next one is at one your guys’ houses, because Nami keeps cleaning me out of all of my alcohol!”

“I heard that!” she yelled from the kitchen.

“I know!”

The four of us laughed together and continued to watch romantic comedies and old Disney movies until the evening.Around five o’clock we were expecting the pizza and thankfully the bell rang.

“I got it,” I said.

Getting up from my seat on the couch next to Robin, I went over to open the door expecting the pizza man.When I opened the door, instead of a piping hot pizza, I was greeted with a young blonde man with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

“Excuse me are you (Y/n)?”

“I am.”

“My name is Sabo and I came to give you these miss,” he smiled as he handed the bouquet out to me.

I accepted the bouquet and smiled at him.

“Thank you very much, but I think I’m a little too old for you Sabo.”

“Oh no, I mean-um!”

“I’m just joking,” I patted his shoulder.

He let out a sigh of relief with a small blush on his face.“Sorry about that.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it.Gotta run, but have a nice day.”

I shut the door then walked into the kitchen to put these in a nice vase.Once the roses were settled into a vase, I searched them for a card or something to see who sent them.The card stuck out from the top, I pulled it out and on the card it read “I’m Sorry” on the front.I frowned slightly, why in the hell would you send me roses as a symbolism for love when you don’t care about me?Fine I’ll deal with it.

“Hey (Y/n) did the pizza—oh, who sent these to you?” Vivi asked as she entered the kitchen.

“I don’t know.They’re just too nice to throw out.”

“(Y/n), are you alright?” she placed a hand on my shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m fine.If that pizza isn’t here in five minutes the delivery guy won’t be.”

She gave me a sad smile while we walked back out to the living room to continue to wait for the pizza.I silently thought about how I would be able to face Crocodile on Monday, wondering if I was going to be replaced by then.

“Hey why the long face (Y/n)?” Nami asked.

“Hm, oh nothing.I just always get sad with Marley and Me.Where is that pizza?!”

“That’s it!It better be free!” Nami exclaimed while dialing the pizza place.

When the night came to an end and the girls started to leave Robin went into the kitchen to help me clean up when she noticed the roses.

“Who gave you these (Y/n), they’re beautiful,” she commented while sniffing them.

“No one important.”

“Are you sure?” she asked while holding up the card I had left on the counter.

“I’m sure, Robin.”

She nodded her head and went to leave but not before she gave me a hug.

“Read the whole card,” she whispered.

I looked at her questioningly as she left my apartment with the other girls.Turning to head back into the kitchen I picked up the card and flipped it over to see another message written.

“Is there still hope for me?” I spoke softly.

Why does he confuse me so?This man was going to be the death of me one of these days…but I don’t want to be played like his other women. 

*~Monday~*

“Coffee is on his desk, monthly audit is ready for evaluation, and his coat is dry cleaned hanging on the back of his door.He is—”

“Good morning (Y/n),” his voice greeted.

“On time?” I breathed.

“Did you clear my schedule like I requested?” he asked while picking up the audit files.

“I’m going to make the calls now sir.”

“No, forget clearing the schedule.We have a big project coming up, and I want to get through all of my meetings.”

“Alright sir.”

“However, could you please cancel the meeting with Doflamingo today at three and make it for noon?”

“I shall call Racey’s and reschedule.”

“Instead of Racey’s, can you push for the All Blue Cafe?I hear that they have a talented chef and I’ve been wanting to try their cuisine.”

“On it sir.”

He stepped away from my desk to enter his office but paused before he left.

“Something I forgot sir?” I asked.

“You look very lovely today (Y/n).”

I raised an eyebrow at his comment but turned to the computer to work on today’s scheduling.He went into his office without another word.Right now, I couldn’t think about what happened between us the other day or else I wouldn’t get my work done.Though I was surprised that he didn’t want to go to Racey’s for his meeting, he and Doflamingo favored that strip club not only for the women but for the bar.This is a shock.

After I cancelled the reservation at Racey’s I called to make an arrangement for a meeting at noon at the All Blue Cafe.To convince them to make it on such short notice had to take Mr. Crocodile’s checkbook.Once everything was done I continued working throughout the day with little stress and Mr. Crocodile’s requests were very easy to do.He was very easy going today.

I was waiting for him to return from lunch so that I can go with Vivi to a sub shop.The phone rang and I answered.

“Baroque Works, how can I help you?No we are not interested in your clothing line Boa.Please wait for your appointment so that Mr. Crocodile may tell you that himself.”

I hung up the phone and rubbed my temple.She could give me a headache like no other in just a small amount of time.Suddenly something was placed in front of me.I looked down to see a fancy to-go plate there, then looked up to see Mr. Crocodile giving me a small smile.

“Try this, you may like it.”

“Uh, thank you sir.”

“What did I say before?”

“Hm?”

“You are one of the smartest people I know, I doubt you truly forgot what I told you.”

I sighed while looking at the carton of food.“That when we are alone, I should not be so formal and I should call you Crocodile.”

“Yes.Also, would you mind if I asked you to have dinner with me this Friday night?”

“Dinner?Do you mean as a business dinner with the CEO’s, or…as a date?”

“I mean as a date, just me and you.I’ll take you to a restaurant, or a show, or anything you want.”

I looked up at his face and saw a sincere expression and slight hope in his eyes.Was that something he used on other women?I was very indecisive about this, even though I really wanted to get to know this man intimately.

“Um, Crocodile…I don’t need you to spend money on me.I don’t care about what you can do for me or bring me to.”

A large hand came over mine and squeezed gently.

“What is it that you want me to do, to convince you to go on a date with me?Anything you want?”

“Anything I want?”

“Yes.”

My heart began to pound in my chest.I’ve never seen him talk to me, or any other person this way; he could usually sweet talk anyone into doing anything for him.Then an idea popped in my head.

“How about Friday night, you can come to my apartment and I’ll cook dinner?No people around, just a casual date.”

“You cook, I’ll bring the wine?” he smirked.

“Sounds like a plan,” I said while slowly pulling my hand away.“Now the audit results are on your desk, and are awaiting your signature.”

“Thank you.”

I smiled as I watched him retreat into his office.I couldn’t help but feel excited for Friday night, I couldn’t wait to tell Vivi and Robin.

*~Friday~*

I could not decide what I could make for Crocodile since he is used to fancy things and the fanciest thing I knew how to make was Chicken Parmesan.Oh well, he’ll just have to make do with that because I did tell him that this would be a casual date.

After I took the chicken out of the oven my doorbell rang.

“Coming!” I called.

I placed the chicken on the counter top, wiped my hands on a cloth, then made my way towards the door.I opened the door to see Crocodile standing there in, I think, the most casual clothes he has, which is a shock in himself.Clad in a black button up shirt and some blue jeans, a smile on his face and a bottle of wine in his hand.

“Am I late?” he asked.

“Not at all, I just finished cooking.Come in.”

Crocodile walked in and started to take in his surroundings, and I thought that he was judging me slightly.

“Humble,” he said.

“Sorry it’s not as fancy as what you’re used to.”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t mean that.I admire that you’re humble and modest; it’s what makes you unique.”

“Nice save,” I said while leading him into the kitchen.

I searched the drawer for a bottle opener, when I did I handed it to him.

“If you open the bottle, I’ll set the table.Glasses are in the top cabinet.”

“Alright.”

Once I finished setting the table Crocodile arrived with two glasses of wine.Though awkward, we tried to make small talk to open up to each other and soon we were talking like friends.He began laughing slightly, I didn’t even know he could laugh.That made me laugh in response, whether the story was funny or the alcohol was talking.

“I love your laugh,” he commented.

“I enjoy your stories.”

“(Y/n),” he spoke while setting his glass down, “why do you avoid me?”

“I don’t understand, we were just talking I don’t think I was avoiding you.”

“You protect yourself at times, you are blocking me.”

“Oh,” I scratched my neck.“Yes I can’t lie about that.It’s just that…”

“What?”

I looked at him sincerely.

“I just don’t want to become one of your flings that you toss away when you’re done.I have more respect than that; I’m not like those women you bring around.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Excuse me?”

He stood up from his seat then approached me with a serious expression.He kneeled down in front of me and took my hand in his which I did not pull away from.

“That day I took you home and you said “that you’ll never be the woman that I want”, you are wrong.You’re more than I expected: beautiful, smart, witty, and a damn good negotiator when we need to close deals.But I guess…I haven’t made you feel that way when I make an ass out of myself bringing women around, and coming in late.But no matter what I do, you’ve remained loyal to me through it all.I can only hope that you’ll forgive my foolishness, and let me try and be the man that you want me to be.”

Stunned, I was completely stunned.I’ve never heard words like this come from him, to anyone.I didn’t know what to say…

Apparently he took my silence as rejection.He stood back up and nodded his head.

“Thank you for dinner, I’ll show myself out.I’ll see you on Monday.”

I didn’t register what he said until I heard the click of the lock.I jumped out of my chair and ran as fast as I could towards the front door.

“Crocodile wait!”

He had stopped abruptly and I crashed into his back wrapping my arms around his torso.

“That’s all that I wanted to hear.”

I hadn’t realized that I had let a few tears loose.Crocodile turned around to wrap me into his embrace; he reached one hand up to wipe away the few stray tears.He tipped my chin and placed his lips on top of mine.His kiss was soft and loving, a new side of him that he was trying to only show to me.When we separated he pressed his forehead to mine.

“Can I confirm that you still have hope for me?”

I combed my fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck.

“There was always hope for you.I’m just glad that I didn’t look like an idiot after telling you my feelings.”

“I think that you were just scared of losing your job,” he smirked.

“Yeah, that too.”

He leaned down to kiss me again.This time, I became more fierce wanting him to only have me and I think he was happy to oblige that.


	3. Bliss

“Ahh!” I yawned as I stretched out while waking up.

“Finally awake I see.”

I turned to my side to see my husband smirking at me while leaning on his arm.His other arm was wrapped around my waist.

“I’m still recovering from all those late night meetings.”

“You haven’t worked as my secretary in over six months, (Y/n).”

“After ten years of being your secretary, I still need recovery,” I chuckled.

Crocodile sighed as he buried his face into my neck.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Would you have married me if I wasn’t?”

He began peppering my neck with kisses making me moan softly in pleasure.Then he trailed his kisses up to my lips and captured me in a feverish kiss.No matter how long we’ve been together, he still stuns me at how his kisses put me in a stupor.When we finally separated he pressed his forehead to mine.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t do it sooner that two years ago.”

“Ah well.You’re lucky too, because Whitebeard was going to set me up with someone,” I smirked.

“I don’t think so.”

“Jealous sweetheart?” I grinned.

“If I am?”

I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and played with the nape of his hair.I knew he loved it when I played with his hair like that.

“I would hope that you know that after waiting for seven years for you to want me, that I wouldn’t let you go once I had you.”

“Good, and I hope you know that I won’t mess up this opportunity with you.”

“Now Croc,” I raised a playful eyebrow, “don’t get all soft on me.If people find out then they won’t take you seriously.”

“It’s a good thing that I only act this way around you.Anyway, I need to get ready for work before you make me late.”

I chuckled, “Trust me, I make sure that I don’t make you late.Especially since Robin has been taking over my place as secretary, I don’t want you giving her a hard time like you did to me.”

“Please,” he started while getting up from bed, “I’m not that bad.”

“At times you are,” I stretched.

He smirked while leaning over to kiss my lips softly.When we separated he smiled then proceeded to get dressed and ready for work.I decided to get up and make some coffee before he left.Also I cooked him a small breakfast sandwich so that he had some energy before work; he still has a small habit of skipping breakfast.When the coffee started brewing I felt a pain in my side and I leaned against the counter to endure the pain until it settled. 

Suddenly, a cool hand touched my waist while the other grasped my hand.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” I nodded, “I’m fine.”

Crocodile smiled as he nuzzled my neck.

“Take it easy today.I know you’ve been sore since the car accident last week.”

“It was a fender bender, and the kid didn’t look where he was going.But I know that Whitebeard will punish his son for it.”

“Ah yes, Marco I believe it was.”

“I’ll go and have a checkup because my back is still killing me.”

“Let me know how it goes,” he kissed my temple.

Crocodile poured himself a cup of coffee to go, then grabbed the sandwich and kissed me one more time.

“I love you,” he said.

“Love you too.”

“Call me if you need anything.”

“Stop hovering and go to work.”

He smiled before he left the house and headed to work.After he left I made myself a cup of coffee then headed towards the living room.When I stepped away from the counter, the pain in my back spiked and it made me collapse to the floor dropping the cup making it shatter across the floor.

“Gah!”

I twitched slightly as I tried to move from the floor.The pain in my back was getting worse, but I knew that if I stayed still it would stop and I could get up.After about five minutes I slowly stood back up, ignored the broken glass and coffee, to make it all the way to the phone and called Vivi.

“Hello?”

“Vivi, it’s me.Can you come and take me to the hospital please?”

“(Y/n) what’s wrong?!”

“Can you just please come here?”

“I’m on my way.I’ll call Robin to let your husband—”

“No!No, he’s hovering enough and has enough stress.Just please hurry.”

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

I hung up the phone and went to make sure the door was unlocked then collapsed against the couch. 

“How can a fender bender make my back hurt this bad?”

Vivi didn’t take long to get here and see that I was struggling to settle the pain.She aided me into getting in her car and she drove me to the hospital.

“What happened?” she asked.

“I got in a fender bender last week with Marco, but I didn’t think that it was that bad.Sss, this hurts!”

“(Y/n) let me call Croc—”

“No!Please I’m fine.Let’s just get to the hospital.”

“Alright,” she said while taking my hand so that she could note when I felt pulses of pain.

*~TimeSkip~*

**Crocodile’s POV**

“Robin please let me know when Doflamingo gets here.”

“Yes sir,” she said.“Oh and Ms. Boa is waiting for you in your office.”

I sighed heavily.This woman does not give up, no matter how many times I’ve told her no, or (Y/n) telling her to leave.But she has been silent for two years.I walked into my office to see Boa sitting on the edge of my desk clad in her signature red, low v-cut, dress smirking happily.I walked past her to sit in my chair.

“Please sit in the chair provided, I have just had my desk refinished.”

“Oh Crocky, still so stern as ever.Must be the married life,” she joked while touching my wedding ring.

I pulled my hand away and glared at her.

“If you are only here to flirt and not discuss business this meeting is done and you may leave.”

“Alright relax Crocky, I just wanted to present you with a proposition.”

“Make it quick please I have other matters to take care of.”

**Your POV**

“Alright (Y/n), you’re all set,” the doctor said.

“Thank you, Dr. Trafalgar.”

“Call me Law, please.I’ve been your doctor for a while now.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Now, please refrain from doing heavy lifting for a while.We were able to drain the excess fluid in your spine and I reset your column so the pain stops.But just give it time to heal.”

“Okay.And is she okay?” I asked.

“Actually,” he opened the file and pulled out a picture.“You have more news and you’re coming along quite well.I suggest having another checkup next month so we can follow up with your spine; other than that you are free to go.”

“Thanks Law, I’ll make the other appointment online.”

“Have a nice day,” he smiled softly as he left the room and I climbed off of the table.

“How come you didn’t tell me?!” Vivi exclaimed.

“I just wanted to make sure everything is good and healthy before I said anything.”

“I understand, but come on I need to know these things!”

We started to leave the hospital and I noticed that it was close to four o’clock.Crocodile will be home closer to six and I didn’t want him to worry.We got back into Vivi’s car and she drove back to my house.I noticed that Vivi kept looking at her phone and I knew she told.

“When did you text Robin?” I asked.

“Huh?I didn’t text her,” she sweat dropped and her voice rose.

“Vivi, we’ve been friends for years, I know when you’re lying.You told her didn’t you?”

“Okay maybe,” she smiled.“But don’t worry she texted me saying that she did not tell Crocodile.”

“Good.I just want to go home and relax after I clean up that mess in the kitchen.”

“No you go home and relax.Don’t do things right now.”

“Are you the father or something?” I joked.

“No but I do work for him and I would like to keep my job.”

We both laughed; if everyone wants to get their paychecks then Vivi will keep her job.When she dropped me off I went inside the house to clean up the spilled coffee and glass.After that I fixed a light snack to eat then went to relax on the couch until Crocodile came home.

After an hour of re-runs, I decided to get started on dinner.I started on a simple stew because I was feeling exhausted.When I put the stew on simmer I heard the door open and keys being dropped in the key dish.

“(Y/n) I’m home.”

“I’m in the kitchen,” I called.

His footsteps trailed into the kitchen where he laid his blazer on the back of the chair and he loosened his tie.He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the side of my head.

“Smells great.How was your day sweetheart?” he asked.

“A little hectic, but nothing I can’t handle.”

“Does it have to do with that piece of glass under the counter?”

I looked over and noticed that I missed a piece of the cup that broke.I hung my head slightly as I stirred the pot.

“Kind’ve.”

Crocodile rubbed his large hand over my abdomen as he kissed my shoulder.

“Did you end up going to the doctor?”

“Yes, I did.Vivi took me there and brought me home.”

“Are you alright?What happened?” he questioned.

“Why don’t we get the food first and I’ll tell you?”

“Alright,” he hummed.

Crocodile helped me set the table then serve the stew.He poured himself a glass of wine and gave me some juice I had stored in the fridge.I explained to him how I fell in the kitchen, then called Vivi to have her take me to the hospital, and how they drained the fluid from my spine.

“Why didn’t you call me?” he asked.

“You have been stressed lately, with the three new contracts, building site, Doflamingo’s stocks, and you worrying about me is not good.I can take care of it.”

He reached across the table and grasped my hand.

“I’m your husband; your well being is all I care about.I don’t care if I lose a contract or miss a meeting, you’re more important.”

I smiled at him, I can’t help but fall even more in love with him.I got up from my seat touched his shoulder.

“Be right back.”

I walked back into the living room to grab the picture from the coffee table then walked back into the kitchen.Wrapping my arms around his shoulders from behind, I handed him the photo.

“What’s this?”

“Look at it.”

He studied the black and white photo closely, while I leaned on his shoulder.It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at.

“(Y-Y/N) is that?”

“Mm-hmm,” I pointed to the left of the photo.“And there.”

His eyes shifted back and forth and his silence was a little unnerving.Suddenly, Crocodile shot up and hoisted me up into his arms and began spinning me around. 

“Ah!Crocodile mmph—”

He kissed me feverishly while pulling me tighter to him.He separated and had the widest smile I’ve seen on him since our wedding.He usually is never this way but I was enjoying it.

“You have made me the happiest man!” he kissed me again.

“I didn’t think you would be this excited.”

“Im ecstatic.We’re having twins!”

“Yes, we’re going to be parents.”

I hugged him tighter.

“I’m taking next week off and we will start planning, and making up the rooms.”

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“Absolutely, I mean everything I say.”

“That you do, and I think that is how this happened,” I joked.

“I regret nothing,” he smirked.


End file.
